Downtown Mystery/Transcript
Transcript Act I (The episode starts on a dark night. Josh is sneaking inside Blythe's apartment. Josh then grabs Blythe's sketchpad and exits the apartment. He comes to the Biskits.) *Josh: Huh?! Brittany? Whittany? What are you guys doing? *Brittany: We, like, spotted you getting Blythe's sketchbook...and it does look like a good idea. *Josh: Oh! Of course it is. I'm sabotageing her. *Whittany: Wow! *Josh: By designing the clothes the way she does! *Whittany: Well, good luck with that. *Brittany: Yeah. (Brittany and Whittany leave.) *Josh: Blythe, you trusted me.... and now, i'm ready to get you out of business! *evil laughs* (Then, the camera goes to Blythe turing on the lights and finds her sketchbook missing.) *Blythe: Oh no... NO!!!! (Theme Song) (End of Theme Song) (The camera fades in to the Chaotix Plane where we see the Team Chaotix hanging out. Charmy relaxing, playing on his smartphone, Vector is calling Vanilla and Espio is doing ninja stuffs.) *Vector: Trust me, Vanilla. This will be the best vacation ever! *Vanilla (on phone): Oh...ok, Vector, well, have a good vacation. *Cream (on phone; yelling): MOM! IS IT TIME TO GO?! *Vanilla (on phone): Oh, yeah Cream. Well, Vector, i got to go. Bye. *Vector (blushes): Oh, ok. Bye, Cream's mother. *hangs up* *Espio: Is that Vanilla again? *Vector: Yup. *Charmy: Ok! I gotta finish this stage! *Espio: Vector... you have got to stop calling her. *Vector: Sorry! *Charmy: Almost...there! *Pilot: We're almost here to our destination. *Charmy: *fails the level* Oh, dang it! Oh well. *turns off his phone* *Vector: We're almost here. Are you guys ready for the best vacation ever! *Espio: I know, right? *Charmy: Yeah! *Espio, Charmy and Vector: *gets their bags* *Pilot: We're here! (Then, the scene goes to the Chaotix walking out of the plane, and turns the plane into a car) *Vector: Let's get this vacation...begin! *Charmy: Yeah! *tummy rumbles along with Vector and Espio* Can we eat? *Vector: ...well, since we forgot to bring snacks *glares at Espio*... sure. *Charmy: Are we eating pizza? *Vector: Since we didn't eat pizza for 4 days... yes! Along with hamburgers! *Charmy: Yay!! *Espio: Meh, why not? (The Chaotix goes to the pizza place to get their 3 pizzas and coke, after they got their foods, they went to the hotel, rented the room and sat and eat.) *Charmy: *eating his pizza* *Vector: Finally, Pizza! *Espio: Yup. *eating pizza* Then, the ringer comes on, making Vector choke on his pizza. *Vector: *choking* *Espio: Hold on, Vector! *makes Vector unchoke and helps him spit out a eaten part of pizza* *Vector: ...REALLY?! YOU NEARLY MADE ME CHOKE TO DEATH! *Boss: Sorry if i made you choke, but i have a mystery for you and trust me, ITS GONNA BE BIG! *Charmy: Big? like Big the Cat? *Boss: Yeah..no, so Big. Someone just stole a sketchbook with the words "Blythe Style". *Espio: *spits his soda* Blythe Style? *Boss: That what's it says on the sketchbook. *Vector: Sure, it begins after our vacation. *Boss: No, it begins NOW. *Vector: Fine. *uses his bags to place 9 pieces of pizzas* Got picnic, Let's go! *Boss: But go ahead and have your picnic if you want. (Screen fades to The Chaotix walking to the park) *Vector: Ah, good place to find the tables *sees a table* Perfect! *The Chaotix: *sits on the table, pulled out plates, can of sodas and gave 3 pieces of pizza to them* *Espio: Cheers for the pizza! *Vector and Charmy: Cheers! They eat pizza, till a familiar dog (Zoe) came. *Vector: You cannot have my pizza, you stupid dog. *Zoe: *grabs Vector's pizza* *Vector: GET BACK HERE WITH MY PIZZA YOU STUPID THING! (Then, Team Chaotix chased Zoe to LPS. The team tried to stop, but got hit. Zoe enters.) *Espio, Charmy and Vector: *eyes open* *Espio: Ow, *sees the sign* Wait... Its.. *Espio, Charmy and Vector: Littlest Pet Shop? (Commerical Break) (Fades into Team Chaotix, who are amazed about the Littlest Pet Shop.) *Vector: This can't be... it looks amazing! *Espio: Yeah! *Charmy: Cool! Wait till i tell Saffron about this! *Vector: You can do that later, but for now. Let's get that dog and get the pizza back! The Chaotix entered LPS and to Daycamp Area where Zoe has the pizza. *Vector: Alright, dumb dog, give that pizza back to me right now! or else... *Charmy: *prepares his stinger* *Espio: *has his chinese stars* *Charmy: Good! (Then, just as Team Chaotix are about attack Zoe, Blythe comes out, but catches them.) *Blythe: Leave Zoe alone! *Espio: We are not trying to hurt Zoe! *Zoe: I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! *Charmy: Why? We are harmless! *Vector: Yeah! And we are proud! *Zoe: No they're not! They are trying to attack me! *sighs* You need the pizza? *Vector: Yeah! *snatches Pizza from Zoe* Thank you' (SpyroandLPSfan, your turn.) Act II Act III Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Adventures of Team Chaotix Category:The Adventures of Team Chaotix episodes transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Transcripts not yet complete